pokemon_and_hamtarofandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8 - Jingle and the Pokemon! Transcript
(The episode begins as we last left off this episode which is episode 7) Narrator: Last time... Our heroes' Pokemon are in a bit of training for their first battle here in the Hamster World filled with lots of Ham-hams. A match between several Ferocious Cats in the outside school P.E. All Pokemon from the kanto region have won the sunflower badge! For the claiming victory by defeating these dangerous animals. Celebrating inside the Pokemon and Ham-ham Clubhouse. They continued on their quest to avoid these dangerous animals in this world and meeting nice animals and as they continue on moving forward, The 14 Ham-hams are about to let another ham-ham join the Pokemon crew. (We cut to the theme song of Pokemon and Hamtaro) (Pokemon and Hamtaro Theme Song Begins in Stop-Motion of a video game from Poke-Park) It's always hard when your journey begins! Hard to find your way hard to make new friends! But there's nothing you can't do 'Cause you got the power inside of you! It's not always Haaaaamtaaaarooooo but your heart always knows whats right! It's not about win or lose it's a path you choose! Let the journey begin...!!! POKEMON!!!!! Title: "POKEMON AND HAMTARO" (We cut to the unova region poke-dex and zoom in onto it's screen and cut to the episode title screen which is episode 8) Hamtaro: (Off screen) "Jingle and the Pokemon!" (Then we cut to the Pokemon and Ham-ham Clubhouse as the Narrator continues speaking) Narrator: We find our 14 Ham-hams inside the clubhouse along with our heroes' Pokemon. Where they meet up with a new Ham-ham that travels along with Herbert the Pig and his name is Jingle. He's the guy that plays with the red guitar doing the rhyme time. Hamtaro: Congratulations on winning the first badge against those Ferocious Cats, Pokemon. Oxnard: Smell the beans. Dexter: Yes indeed! When you win the gym badges you must use your strategy skills to beat the dangerous animals. Howdy: Or... how's about the time that we've cheered you on. Pikachu: Pika-chu. Pidgeotto: Pidgeoaaaaah!! Squirtle: Squirtle! Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur! Charmander: Char-mander! Psyduck: Psy-duck! Venonet: Venonet! Vulpix: Vul-pix. Poliwag: Poli-wag. Goldeen: Goldeen! Togepi: Toge Toge piiiii! Eevee: Eevee eevvee eeeevvvvveee. Seel: Seel! Horsea: Hor-sea. Geodude: Geodude! Boss: But somethings doesn't add up. You won your first badge in the outside P.E. school. But somehow we must keep you safe from those evil team members you call Team Rocket. Bijou: Somebody is watching you battle when you win the first badge using your attacks. That will be spying once you get distracted. Pashmina: Yeah, somebody must see you which is really a professor. Or a doctor. Penelope: Ookyoo! Pikachu: Pika pika. Treecko: Treecko treecko. Mudkip: Mud. Mudkip mud. Torchic: Torchic. Torchic tor. Corphish: Cor cor. Corphish. Lotad: Tad. Lotad! Skitty: Meow meow meow meow meow! Munchlax: Munch! Munchlax! Bonsly: Bon-sly! Chikorita: Chika chika. Cyndaquil: Cyn-daquil! Totodile: Toto-dile! Maxwell: (Reads the book) According to the Pokemon as they say in their translate they said. It's not always win or lose. It's the road we choose! Panda: That'll explain why we met up with you guys since you first got here. Sandy: And like what's with all the Pokemon from Unova including that Sandile which is Pikachu's rival? Cappy: I always wanted to train the Pokemon for anything. Pikachu: Pika. Pika pika. Axew: Ax. Axew ew! Sandile: Sandile! Pansage: Pansage! Oshawott: Osha! Oshawott! Snivy: Snivy snivy snivy. Tepig: (Squeals) Te-pig! Scraggy: Scraggy scrag. Emolga: Emol! Unfezant: Un-fezant! Stan: Cool it. At least we have all of you Pokemon here with us. That's 14 of us Ham-hams. Sandy: Uhhh. I could be wrong but... there's not 14 of us Ham-hams. We heard something from outside. Snoozer: (Snores) I like guitars. (We hear the guitars strumming from outside) Pikachu: (Lifted up his ear) Pikaaaaaah? Piplup: Piplup? Chimchar: Chimchar! Turtwig: Tur-twig? Buneary: Buneary? Pachirisu: Chipaaaah? Happiny: Happiny! Swinub: Swinub? Aipom: Ai-pom! Buizel: Bui bui. Croagunk: Crooooooooooak! Staraptor: Star-aptor! Penelope: Ookyoo! Ookyoo! (All 14 Ham-hams and all the Pokemon got out of the clubhouse and saw Jingle a Ham-ham and Herbert the Pig) Jingle: (Plays the guitar) You must be the Pokemon. My name is Jingle and I am a hamster with poems. That's my traveling Pig. His name is Herbert. Herbert: Oinky. Pikachu: Pika-chu. Charmander: Charmander. Squirtle: Squirtle. Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur. Psyduck: Psyduck. Vulpix: Vul-pix. Poliwag: Poli. Geodude: Geodude. Pidgeotto: Pidgeoaaaaah! Goldeen: Goldeen. Venonet: Veno-net. Horsea: Horrrr-seeea. Hamtaro: Hi Jingle. Jingle: Hey Hamboso. Hamtaro: "Hamtaro"! Can't you get my name right? Oxnard: Pokemon must have heard you playing the guitar. Penelope: Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Ookyoo! (Runs toward Herbert) Herbert: Oinky oinky. Pashnima: Penelope. Bijou: Penelope still likes Herbert. Sandy: No need to worry. We've got Pokemon from out of nowhere to join us. Boss: Hey Jingle, would you like to join our clubhouse? We would be honored if you can join the Pokemon. Jingle: But of course I can join the rest of the Pokemon. They're my favorite kind of creatures even Herbert. Herbert: Oinky oinky oinky. Pikachu: Pikaaaaaah!! Axew: Axxxxxeeeeew!! Pansage: Pansage!! Emolga: Eeeemol!! Scraggy: Scraggy!! Oshawott: Oshawott!!! Tepig: (Squeals) Tepig!! Snivy: Snivy. Sandile: Sandile!! Unfezant: Un-fezant!! Dwebble: Dweb. Dwebble! Excadrill: Drill. Hamtaro: Super. But... Can your pig fit inside the clubhouse? Jingle: Sure it can. Won't you Herbert? Herbert: Oinky! (Ran inside the clubhouse by squeezing himself inside the Pokemon and Ham-ham Clubhouse and all the Pokemon got back inside the clubhouse and so did all 15 Ham-hams) Jingle: Ahh now this is more like it. Who would've thought that Pokemon and Ham-ham Clubhouse was a good idea to fit in with lots of Pokemon to join up with the Ham-hams? Howdy: It's our idea! Since the day they first come here. No Pokemon would realize that hunters would capture them from inside our clubhouse. Dexter: Don't you mean Team Rocket, Howdy? Jingle: Who's Team Rocket? Pashmina: Some evil team members who wanted to steal Pokemon and us Ham-hams. Panda: We don't like them. They're mean and very bad news. Cappy: So we decided to hide inside the clubhouse until the close is clear for us to travel. Pikachu: Pika pika. Maxwell: We should admit that it's safer here to collect more badges from dangerous animals like Cats, Crows and Chickens. Oxnard: But you're pig Herbert is not dangerous. He's really nice. Hamtaro: So we trained the Pokemon to use their stradgey plan to use their attacks as well. That is... if they can learn to control it and stay away from Team Rocket. Penelope: Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Pikachu: Pika. Pika pika. Snoozer: (Snores) Pokemon love some company. Oshawott: Oshawott osha osha oshawott! Snivy: Snivy snivy snivy! Tepig: Tepig pig pig pig. Te. Tepig! Excadrill: Exca-drill. Pansage: Pansage! Scraggy: Scraggy scrag. Emolga: Emol! Sandile: Sandile! Axew: Ax-ew! Pikachu: Pika pika. Pi. Pika-chu. Hamtaro: All Pokemon of Unova needed to say is that maybe if you wanted to be our trainer too ey, Jingle? Jingle: Ahh. But of course I can be the trainer of all the creatures we call Pokemon in our world. Bijou: You even said that you would stay too long. No? Oxnard: Yes. And we even got the first badge for them to win so that they enter the league of creatures. Penelope: Ookyoo. Cappy: But who are they and what's this soul called the league? Panda: If we gather all seven badges we might be able to enter there. Dexter: Not to mention. A band of super creatures and their powers. Howdy: We should called it the creature league. Get it? (Laughs. All the Ham-hams don't think it's funny) Pashmina: I still think that wasn't funny all because of Howdy's old jokes. Sandy: Tell me about it. Stan: Totally uncool, Howdy. Pikachu: Pika pika. (Scene fades to black. Scene cuts to a place called Pallet Town where Ash Ketchum lives. He and his friends saw Gary Oak as he explained everything about the Pokemon who went to the Ham-ham world) Ash: Really? So then Pikachu and the other Pokemon went to the different world filled with lots of hamsters? Gary Oak: That's right. And according to my Pokemon researchers guide, it's says here all Pokemon must come to this world filled with hamsters. But that's not all. They're not just ordinary hamsters. They're Ham-hams. Iris: Ham-hams? But that's where Axew and my Pokemon are with right now. Cilan: So in order to get to their world, we must travel in the air by plane. Correct? Misty: Yeah. Water Pokemon always runs away sometimes. Brock: Hey let's not forget Team Rocket is following our Pokemon in a different world. Dawn: I hope so. There's no Pokemon contest anywhere around here in the hamster world. May: Team Rocket! I can't stand that name! Tracey: Do you really think they're on to something to steal Pokemon? Max: My answer will be... Yes. Gary Oak: Hey Ash, you and the others go on without me. I have some unfinished research of Pokemon to take care of a master. Ash: No problem, Gary. We'll take care of everything here. Iris: Come on. Let's get going. Cilan: To the Pokemon airport we go. (Ash and his friends except for Gary Oak headed out to get to the Pokemon airport on foot and on the road. Then we cut back to the Pokemon and the 15 Ham-hams who went to Laura's house home of the harunas) Pashmina: Hamtaro, is it clear? Hamtaro: Well I'm not sure where Laura and her parents are while their outside. But let's take Jingle in for a tour and his pig Herbert too. (Suddenly, all the Pokemon, 15 Ham-hams and Herbert saw Laura and Kana coming home back to the house) Daah. Oxnard: What is it? Hamtaro: Laura's back! We better step on it! Pikachu: Pikaaaaaaah!!! Axew: Axxxxxeeeeew!!! (All the Pokemon, 15 Ham-hams and Herbert got inside the house before Laura and Kana as they went quickly inside to Laura's bedroom. The Pokemon jumped up on the bed. Herbert went under the bed and all 15 Ham-hams went behind the cage as Laura and Kana came in the bedroom) Kana: Hi Hamtaro. Hi Oxnard. Dexter: Phew. It's about time they got back. Howdy: What if some us belongs to the other owners? Laura: Ohhh. Look. Hamtaro and Oxnard's got friends. Isn't that cute? Kana: But I can't tell which one of these hamsters belong to anybody. Laura: I know. We'll give a year supply of sunflower seeds that I've got for Hamtaro. Kana: Oh yeah. One for Oxnard too as well. (She and Laura took out each of the year supply of sunflower seeds to give to all 15 ham-hams which they did. And all 15 Ham-hams eats one for each sunflower seed as they "Khrimp-Khrimp". Then Kana went over to Laura's bed and saw lots of Pokemon the ham-hams made friends with) Ohhh. You must be the Pokemon we were talking about huh? Pikachu: Piiiii-kaaaa-chu. Kana: I know who you are. You're Ash's Pikachu. And some friends as well. Pikachu: Pika. Pika pika. Charmander: Char charmander! Squirtle: Squirtle squirtle. Bulbasaur: Bulba-saur. Venonet: Veno-net. Psyduck: Psy! Vulpix: Vuuuuuuuul! Pidgeotto: Pidgeoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Goldeen: Goldeen! Poliwag: Poli! Horsea: Hor-sea! Geodude: Geodude! Togepi: Toge toge piiiiii! Kana: I gotta hand it to ya. No wonder the substitute teacher Dr. Zeggor is searching for you guys. Marian Haruna: (Off-screen) Laura! Kana! We're home! Laura: It's mom and dad. Hey Kana. Do you maybe like want to go grab something to eat and then maybe go play? Kana: Sure thing. I better go Pokemon. See you all again some day. Laura: Okay, Hamtaro. You and all you're friends. See you in a bit. Kana: (To Pokemon) Nice meeting you! Pikachu: Pika pikaaaaah!! Treecko: Treecko tree! Mudkip: Mudkip mud! Torchic: Torchic tor! Corphish: Corrrr! Cor corphish! Skitty: Meow meow! Lotad: Lotad tad! Munchlax: Munnnnnnch! Bonsly: Bonsly! Swallow: Swallow! Phanpy: Phan-py! Hamtaro: How did Kana know about the Pokemon? Hmmm. Oxnard: You know. I think she likes them! (All the 15 Ham-hams got on the bed right where all the Pokemon are) Boss: That was a close one huh? Pashmina: You Pokemon are still such little kids. I can't believe she met you. Scraggy: Scraggy! Pansage: Pansage pan. Sandile: Sandile. Oshawott: Oshawott. Tepig: Tepig! Snivy: Sni-vy. Emolga: Emol! Axew: Ax-ew. Pikachu: Pika pika-chu! Dexter: Seriously, Pashmina you have got to stop saying that to the Pokemon with that catchphrase. Howdy: He's right it might be hurtful once somebody uses a Leer ability I suppose. Jingle: (Plays the guitar) Lesson number one in Pokemon. In order to trust those creatures you must be training them as the trainers you are by taking good care of them. Sandy: Like the other humans in a different world. Stan: Don't worry about it, Jingle. We'll take good care of the Pokemon once we train them to get even stronger. Jingle: Good. Cappy: Hey. How about going back to the clubhouse to get more information about those Pokemon. Maxwell: I can even read them by the book. Panda: That would be great. Bijou: Come! Why don't we listen to one of Maxwell's advice about Pokemon back in our clubhouse with tea and sunflower seeds. Yes? Hamtaro: Brilliant! Boss: Okay gang back to the clubhouse! Penelope: Ookyoo! Herbert: (Got out from under the bed) Oinky! (So all the Pokemon, 15 Ham-hams and Herbert went back outside toward the Pokemon and Ham-ham Clubhouse to get more information as we cut to Laura and Kana with their parents) Conrad Iwata: Tomorrow we'll absolutely go somewhere so amazing even Forrest wants to see as a family on a weekend. Kana: Where are we going? Cindy Iwata: The road trip. We're going on a hotel this weekend to spend some day off relaxing and getting a room for ourselves to stay in. Laura: Sounds good! Forrest Haruna: Let's get some packing to be done here ey, kids? Marian Haruna: We'll need our stuff to take with in case we forget. (Scene fades to black. Scene cuts back to the Pokemon and Ham-ham Clubhouse and Maxwell read a book about how these creatures called Pokemon come from) Maxwell: Pokemon are a type of creatures in many many different regions. They were born in a fossil or inside the egg no matter what lower levels they're on. Like Kanto, Johto, Hoehn, Shinnoh and Unova. But I can't remember what that sixth region is. Bijou: So wait. If Ash Ketchum goes to the new region called the Kalos region. Will he meet up with new friends and new Pokemon to catch? Panda: Some new Pokemon from that sixth region is very mysterious if you ask me. Cappy: No wonder we met them. They've belong to somebody who's human. Sandy: Aren't we like really gonna take care of them and feed em some Pokemon Food? Pikachu: Pika pika pika. Piplup: Piplup pip pip piplup. Chimchar: Chim-char. Turtwig: Tur-twig tur-twig. Buneary: Bun-eary. Pachirisu: Pa-chiri-paaah. Swinub: Swiiiiinub. Happiny: Happiny. Bonsly: Bonsly! Croagunk: Croa-gunk. Staraptor: Star-ap-tor! Buizel: Bui bui bui bui bui! Pashmina: Now what are they saying, Hamtaro? Penelope: Ookyoo! Hamtaro: They're saying we've never been trained by Ham-hams before. Oxnard: Imagine. If we can all call out the attacks with the Pokemon we make friends with. There's nothing we can do. Pikachu: Piiii-kaaaah-chu! Pikaaa-chu! Boss: You really mean it, Pikachu? Pikachu: Pika pika. Axew: Axew ew! Oshawott: Oshawott! Snivy: Snivy! Tepig: Tepig! Pansage: Pansage! Scraggy: Scraggy scrag! Emolga: Emol! Sandile: Sandile! Unfezant: Unfezant! Chikorita: Chika-ri! Cyndaquil: Cyndaquil! Totodile: Totodile! Noctowl: Fowwwwwwwwl! Marill: Marill mari! Excadrill: Driiiill! Hamtaro: They said yes. We agreed to help out the Ham-hams by calling out the attacks they can use. Pashmina: What a kids! Always doing it the hard way huh? Bijou: They are kinda cute. Yes? Penelope: Ookyoo! Jingle: (Plays the guitar) Lesson number two in Pokemon. Always call out an attack or move they use while in Battle. Dexter: Then we're in this together. We're gonna collect seven badges from dangerous animals. Howdy: And let the cats and chickens beware. The Pokemon are here! (Laughs) Hamtaro: Come on everybody! Let's go get the second badge! All the Ham-hams but Jingle: Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! All the Pokemon: (Shout out their names in a cheer happily) Snoozer: Good luck, Pokemon. (Snores) Narrator: Not only if the Pokemon is gonna be trained by the Ham-hams. As they continued they're adventures from avoiding dangerous animals, Ash and his friends will be arriving in the Hamster world in 80 days away by coming to find the Pokemon on their long journey ahead of them. Will they be able to see their Pokemon again for some reason. All the answers are in on the next "Pokemon and Hamtaro". To Be Continued... Category:List of season one transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts